


Magayon

by Memnoch



Series: Legends, Lore, Myths and Tales [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memnoch/pseuds/Memnoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the days followed, they saw the grave rising higher and higher, accompanied by muffled rumblings, earthquakes, and red-hot boulders bursting from the craters. </p><p>On certain days, when the tip of the volcano is covered by clouds, old folks say that Skaiprisa is kissing Heda from above the sky, still letting her know of her undying love, and afterwards, when rain trickles caressingly down the gentle slopes of the mountain peak, they say it was the tears of Skaiprisa over her lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magayon

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: the contents of this space are works of fiction, none of the characters are originally mine. These characters are borrowed but they will be returned unscathed, they just want to pretend they are primordial goddesses so I gave them a chance. I hope I gave them justice. It`s not a happy ending by the way. This is unbeta`d unchecked for mispelling because it`s 3AM and I`m tired, but they just can`t shut up inside my head.
> 
> let`s say hi to each other imatinyshit at tumblr

A long time ago, when the world was divided only by two equal parts, the Sky and the Ground. On certain days, when the tip of the volcano is covered by clouds, old folks say that Skaiprisa is kissing the tip of the mountain where Heda was laid to rest, and afterwards, when rain trickles caressingly down the gentle slopes of the volcano, it is believed to be Skaiprisa`s tears, forever mourning her lost lover.

 

One is born from the ground, when Bathala went down to earth and met the river god Ilog, the union gave them Heda, who became the goddess of the land, when Heda was born so does plants, trees, flowers and animals sprung from the barren ground, Creation bestowed Heda with beauty surpassing all other living and non living creation. Soon, people populated the ground, Heda nurtured and taught the people how to take care of the land they live in, and the people and the ground both prosper. The people grew larger and they had to be divided into clans and tribes. 

 

Bathala visited the sky people and met the god of Liwanag, their union gave them SkaiPrisa, when she was born, she emitted so much energy that within minutes she grew up to be at a ripe age. Her hair flowed like silk, pale yellow, crowned her head, her eyes are the bluest like a cloudless sky, and that is why Bathala named her the, Skaiprisa, princess of the sky. 

 

She stayed up in the sky, sometimes playing mischief amongst her people, SkaiPrisa is often accompanied by Raven (the Sun) and she witness both sorrow and happiness, for the few moments that Raven and Octavia (the moon) would meet, SkaiPrisa would stay with Octavia as she weep and departs the arm of her lover, whom she is fated only to meet each day but never to be able to stay.

 

SkaiPrisa once prayed to Bathala to let the Sun and the Moon meet, she was so broken hearted for her two companions that when Bathala heard SkaiPrisa`s plea, Bathala granted on the condition that they can only meet for one day a year, the world will go dark as both of them will be allowed to go down the land and enjoy themselves as mortals, but the world will be left with no light in the sky, for both the Sun and the Moon goddesses produce light.

 

SkaiPrisa agrred and Bathala gave her the task of guarding both of the realm of the sky and the ground while two of her friends meet and enjoy their time being together, Raven and Octavia still weep every time they depart, but a day in every year is better than not having to feel the warmth of each other arms, not being able to hold one another for more than a moment. They have a whole day to hold and feel each other. SkaiPrisa is more than happy for both of her friends, and held pride guarding the realms, her first task from Bathala.

 

She took it seriously so that Bathala will allow her more responsibilities. Little by little, Bathala give SkaiPrisa minor responsibilities, giving her errands and tests and she would often pass them. One day SkaiPrisa was so happy that a different colours bloomed from her palm. Light held SkaiPrisa`s palm above her head, swayed it from her left shoulder to her right in an arc, Light taught SkaiPrisa how to use and mix these colours and held it suspended in the clouds, SkaiPrisa placed the most vibrant of colours in the clouds and created a rainbow. It was magnificently beautiful that Bathala allowed her to put it up the sky for everyone to see.

 

That was when Heda, who was sitting in a meadow of flowers accompanied by animals from the land, looked up and wondered what is causing the burst of beautiful colours to appear in the sky. Heda tried to stretched her arms to reach up, she was met by soft but warm cheek, and tousled silken hair, but Heda, afraid she may have touched a being she was not meant to, retracted her hand right away. She did not know that the touch was welcome and SkaiPrisa was aware she was reaching for her, that is why she offered the side of her face, to be touched by the most beautiful of all creation who SkaiPrisa secretly pine for, nobody knew but as she guard both realms a day each year, SkaiPrisa would follow Heda where ever she goes, in a form of cloud, so she cannot be detected. She would get lost in Heda`s melodious laugh as she played with the animal in the meadow. She would marvel at her beauty as she watch her remove her garments, but often, out of respect, SkaiPrisa would disappear for a moment to give Heda a moment of privacy. Then she would return to her duty guarding the realm, but would steal a last longing look before leaving the ground. The thought of revealing herself to Heda crossed her a few hundred, if not thousand times, But she thought she wouldn`t like her because she is not one of her people. 

 

On the ground, Heda grew up to be a very beautiful and sweet woman that struck the swains from faraway tribes who vied for her attention. Her hair was long dark mahogany, like the colour of a sturdy tree. Her eyes are a reflection of the trees, rich and vibrant green, it changes to opaque or the colour of the river in winter. Heda speaks softly, her voice almost as sweet as her shy smile. Her father, Titus would often assign Anya or Indra to accompany and guard her as Heda taught her people how to sow grains, pick edible fruits and nuts to sustain life. She also taught them how to raise animals. Her people flourish and are now able to sustain their growing population, a lot of people declared romantic love and hoped to court Heda, often they would get scared of Anya or Indra`s glare, if it does not work there was always Titus, nobody would dare defy the river of life, so they would withdraw, allegiance still intact, and still totally in love with Heda. 

 

But not one of these young men or women have captivated the heart of Heda, not even the equally beautiful but haughty Ontari (god of destruction). Ontari is a chief  hunter of the Azgeda tribe. She was the only daughter of Nia (god of wind), the tribal chief of Azgeda. Ontari loved the chase and the wild, to chase after Heda`s affection only spurred on her desire for the fair maiden. She gave fabulous gifts to Heda and vied for her attention. The fastest steed. The most delicious venison. Killing the most vicious lion and giving Heda the skin as cloak. Furnishing a steel blade made out of the finest and indestructible steel from Raven (the Sun). 

 

One day, SkaiPrisa was allowed to be present  and showed up in Polis. The place where Gods held conclave and talk about the solstice which is held twice a year, one during summer and one on winter times. It will last for fourteen days, a festivities of sorts. 

 

On the third day SkaiPrisa met with Titus (god of the rivers connecting the sky and the ground) and Heda was accompanying her father, as she is of age to be in the conclave of the Gods. 

 

SkaiPrisa introduced herself to Heda, and both couldn`t take their eyes off each other. Smile forming and sweet on their lips. 

 

Ontari, who is also invited to the conclave, interrupted the moment they shared, presented Heda with bright jewels to sway her attention to SkaiPrisa, Ontari took her arm and pulled her away from where she is standing in front of SkaiPrisa, reluctantly Heda followed, she never cared for the jewel Ontari presented her, and she never paid any mind to what Ontari was talking about, Heda couldn`t take her mind off the lively blue eyes and most beautiful god she have ever seen. SkaiPrisa`s eyes danced from one colour to another and yet it is still the most intense blue she`d seen. And her hair is golden, her steps are light and confident. That day, the thought of SkaiPrisa never left her mind. There is a strange fluttering in her chest, but not unwelcome, every time she would lock eyes with the sky. 

 

That day SkaiPrisa decided she would stop pinning for Heda, she would walk up to Titus and declare a marriage between her and Heda. She would not let this conclave to end and not have her as her wife. 

                                                                  XOXO

 

SkaiPrisa run her fingers on her blonde locks in frustration, she have been thinking, for the past two days on how to woo Heda, but first as tradition requires, she must let her father know of her intention and seek his approval. If Titus agrees, then she will have a chance at courting Heda and trying to win her affection.

 

Ontari did the same, when the god of destruction first paid her visit to Titus` palace she brought with her a magical spear that never misses a target, having known that the old river god is fascinated in hunting gears. He allowed Ontari to try to gain Heda`s affection, but never influenced his daughter`s decisions. He gave her free reign and will, never to over step his beloved daughter`s feelings, the thought of a marriage with the destruction worries him sometimes, however uniting Azgeda and his people will be fruitful as it will solidify the clans and avoid future wars. The Azgeda are known fierce warriors and ruthless conquerors. But if Ontari and Heda will unite, not only peace can be achieved, but if she successfully wins his daughter`s heart, it will bring him happiness knowing that she have found love.

 

Three solstices have passed and yet it seems Ontari have not won Heda`s heart. Where Ontari is quick to jump to chase, Heda is faster at dodging her presence. She knew because the wind, Anya would whisper in her ear if Anya caught a whiff of destruction in the air, where Ontari walks, she always bring her younger brother, Panaghoy, and creatures either lament in agony or scream in grief, Anya always hears this. So before Ontari gets to where Heda is currently resting (hiding) Indra will envelop her presence and swift like Anya, carries her to the nearest body of water, her father`s realm, where she would remain safe and unseen when she is in celestial form.

 

And this is how she found herself, within a lavish fountain listening to SkaiPrisa pace and if she didn`t know Octavia, she would think that the beautiful goddess is already losing her mind talking to herself, looking up the pale moon above the starry sky. Of course Octavia can go down to where SkaiPrisa, now sitting slumped and ungracefully on the ground, back leaning against the fountain where Heda is hiding.

 

“But how do I tell Titus I want to compete for her affection? Surely, their people will not allow it. I do not even know if I can win. I mean, I can win against Ontari, ha! But, what if she doesn`t like me. What then? Oh, Octavia, what shall I do? I have fallen in love with her even before we touched. I have seen her afar but when closer, she is even more beautiful. Did you see her dance among the muses? She was fluid like, of course she is because her father is liquid, I mean no disrespect, what I meant was water, I mean her father is the eternal river of youth. Ah, what have you done to me, my Heda! My chest overflows with joy when I see her but despair as she leaves.” SkaiPrisa kept on talking while the moon silently listens in a corner, having fun at her friend losing her mind. Octavia cannot find fault, Heda is really the fairest in the land and among the gods, second to the Sun, her sun Raven. By maintaining in her celestial form, she knew that the other goddess would hear her thoughts, the goddess who is currently hiding within the fountain, in her natural form, and by keeping her silence and letting the thought pass through between them, the moon lovingly patted SkaiPrisa at the top of her head.

 

“I believe that, if Heda truly felt something for Ontari, it will not take three solstices for her to accept her into marriage. And the river god does not seem to mind that, solidifying their union would create peace among their people, however if he influences Heda not to take Ontari, it may result to war within clans and tribes, we all know how Ontari likes theatrics.” Octavia meaningfully eyed the fountain after a splash of cold water hit her bare back. Heda whispers apology but still rolls her eyes at Octavia.

 

 

“When Raven arrives, I will ask Titus. But what should I present to announce my intention?”

 

“Give him trout.” Octavia said nonchalantly.

 

SkaiPrisa frowned at the moon goddess, she can`t help it but sometimes she felt like she`s not being taken serious by Octavia, which makes her even more frustrated. But before she can state how foolish the notion was, Octavia spoke again. “There`s too many trout flying in the sky, it`s way too crowded, if you give them to Titus they would have a new home, filling the river waters, trouts can sustain their people. I heard it`s a delicacy in trikru. That is, IF Heda doesn`t beat you to the task.” Octavia schooled her features so the smile that almost reached her lips disappear, _Silence! Or you will find your garments soaked in cold water again!_

 _Empty threat_ Octavia thought and stood up taking her form. “Raven should be here any moment, I hope you don`t mind, Sky---“

 

“Yes, I will go Octavia.” She stood up and enclosed the moon into an embrace, grateful for her wisdom and patience,” But first let me drink, lamenting to the moon made me hoarse and dry. I do not wish to make a fool of myself when I talk to Titus.” SkaiPrisa bended to reach down, fist forming a cup and took water from the fountain to her mouth, she thought she saw a figure move within the water, but before she recognize that she felt something caress her dried lips, it was gone. She suspect imagination and dismissed the thought as she left the lovers locked in an embrace that will not allow even the wind to pass between them.

                                                                    XOXO

 

Skaiprisa was ready to strike the unlucky being that grabbed her arm, pressing her to the dark alcove when soft lips assaulted her own. She was still in shock and Heda softly tap her cheeks repeatedly, making sure that Skaiprisa is breathing. When she was sure that Skaiprisa is just in shock and she`ll be alright, Heda step back only to be caught by Skaiprisa`s arms again. Foreheads pressing lightly against each other. 

 

"We don`t have time, meet me at the peak before the sun rises." She pressed another kiss on Skaiprisa`s pink lips. "Become my houmon, ai niron." hand resting on Skaiprisa`s chect, where her heart beats wildly. 

 

Words would not be enough to express her happiness, there is nothing in this life she wanted more than to be with Heda, so she responded what she can only think of best way to respond. She kissed Heda with every ounce of emotion, every ounce of love she can feel for her. She let go of all her fears, all of her bottled up insecurities, float away. 

 

Skaiprisa feared that she will not be worthy of her affection for she does not know their tribal ways, but she is willing to learn and even impart some of the sky people`s knowledge. She does not know how to hunt or plant, but she know ways how to preserve meat and she know ways how plants can give plentiful fruits. She may not be as physically fit and menacingly gorgeous like Ontari, but she does have god given qualities. 

 

With Heda in her arms, lips pressed on hers, she felt invincible. She felt she can shoulder the world`s burden, for her heart. There was no known union from sky and earth so they don`t have any idea yet on how to make this work? Will she be able to take Heda to the sky? Or will she be able to take her form on the ground? That can be arranged later, Heda needs prepare Anya and Indra to guard the peak of Mayon while she and Skaiprisa take their vows before the sun rises, that`s when the world stops it motion enough for them to say their vows and be eternally bonded. They quickly parted to gather their gifts to be exchanged, it is customary  to for the betrothed to exchange gifts on their wedding to solidify their union. And Heda just know what to give Skaiprisa, she crafted two golden rings and fitted one sapphire and the other emerald. She made these rings on one of her travels, she got acquainted with druids living near Mayon, they gave her the emerald the same color of her eyes, but then she also fell in love with the sapphires and asks the druids if she can have one of each, although that time she have not yet thought of any purposeful use of those jewels. 

 

As they parted, with a promise to meet each other by the peak, unaware that someone had witness and heard them. 

 

                                                              XOXO

 

 

Panaghoy hurried to Ontari and informed her of Heda and Skaiprisa`s plan to bond. Ontari is fuming when she sent word to her best guards to get ready to storm the heel of Mayon to stop their union. Heda is hers, and she would have her no matter what. 

 

At the heel of Mayon, Ontari`s forces fought against formidable Anya and Indra, but two against a hundred of Ontari`s soldiers is not a fair fight, so before they say their vows, Skaiprisa prepared to leave Heda to help Anya and Indra fight against Ontari, she knew that if the two of Heda`s most loved companions are to fall, Heda would surely blame herself and she does not want to gift her houmon grief on their wedding day. Before Skaiprisa leaves, Heda kissed her lover and slipped her the emerald ring, "Come back to me," she pleaded. "I will wait for you."

 

And just before the sun rises, Skaiprisa, light on her feet and swift on her blows, one by one Ontari`s soldiers fell at the end of her blade. And when it was time for her to face Ontari, Skaiprisa let out a battle cry so loud it sent cracks to Mayon`s edges. With a quick blow Skaiprisa defeated Ontari.

 

Heda, who was watching atop the peak of Mayon, rushed to embrace Skaiprisa overjoyed that her houmon suffered no fatal wounds and that her two dearest companions are saved. But in her haste she did not notice Panaghoy aiming an arrow at the back of Skaiprisa, Heda feel in Skaiprisa`s arm, and while she was holding her dying form Ontari struck her with a spear on her back killing Skaiprisa instantly. When Anya saw the two fallen lovers, she sprung to her feet and aimed her spear on Ontari`s chest.

 

Instead of rejoicing over their union, there was wailing over the two dead lovers. Anya and Indra dug a grave for Skaiprisa and Heda. Tenderly, they laid them together on each other's arms as they died.

 

As the days followed, they saw the grave rising higher and higher, accompanied by muffled rumblings, earthquakes, and red-hot boulders bursting from the craters. 

On certain days, when the tip of the volcano is covered by clouds, old folks say that Skaiprisa is kissing Heda from above the sky, still letting her know of her undying love, and afterwards, when rain trickles caressingly down the gentle slopes of the mountain peak, they that it was the tears of Skaiprisa over his lost love.

   

 

 

                     

                                                          

 

 

 

 


End file.
